


Do It For the Vines

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Face-Fucking, Forced Oral, Multi, Object Insertion, Sex Pollen, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina Kyle is getting married soon, and Harley and Ivy have planned a special bachelorette party just for her.What could possibly go wrong?





	Do It For the Vines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



Selina swung across Gotham, looking for action. The engagement ring weighed heavily on her finger and her mind, keeping her half-distracted by thoughts of impending marriage. She was nearly on top of a burglary in progress before she noticed it. Hoping to score a little bit for herself, she made her way down to the street.

Two hyenas immediately ran out from the broken shop windows and sprang towards her, yipping all the way.

Selina knelt down and pet them. “Hello, you two. I suppose your mother's around here somewhere then?”

“Kitty!”

Selina shook her head sharply at the sudden screech.

“Harley.”

Harley bounded out of the shop, her giant mallet in her hands.

“I hear someone's getting married soon!” she sing-songed.

“We haven't set a date,” Selina said, standing.

“And you were gonna go off and get married without seeing your best girls?” Harley shook her finger at Selina. “That's a bad kitty!”

“We're not doing anything formal,” she did.

“Did you have a bachelorette party?”

Selina looked sideways.

“And you didn't invite us?” Harley twirled her mallet. “That's really bad, Selina. We had a great party planned for you.”

“I appreciate that, Harls, I really do, but I--”

“I insist,” Harley said, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“I ought to be going,” Selina said.

Harley sighed. “Guess we have to do this the hard way.”

She spun around, counting out, “One, two, three!” On three, she swung her mallet and clipped Selina on the head, knocking her to the ground.

When Selina awoke, she was lying in a garden she knew all too well.

“Ivy.”

Poison Ivy leaned over her, carried by a throne of plants.

“Good evening, Selina.”

“Is kitty awake?” Harley asked, bouncing over. “Hi, Selina!”

Selina winced at seeing her and tried to sit up. Vines held her limbs tight to the ground.

“Very nice, ladies, but do you think you could let me up?”

Harley shook her head. “Uh-uh! You'll just try to get away again. Besides, didn't I tell you that we had a party planned? Ivy, give her the good stuff.”

Ivy held out her hand and a flower heavy with pollen rose up to meet her. Harley came down and held Selina's head up.

“Breathe deep!”

Ivy blew on the flower and the pollen fell into Selina's face. She held her breath as the pollen landed on her cheeks. Harley poked her side sharply and Selina let out a yelp. She inhaled and felt a rush of blood flow through her.

“Ivy.”

“Yes, Selina?”

“What did you--?”

Ivy trailed a finger down Selina's breast to her nipple. Selina hissed and arched up, her body hungry for more.

“My gift to you,” Ivy said. “For all your pleasurable needs.”

Harley snorted some off of Selina's face and giggled. “And a little boost for me.”

Ivy wound a plant down to unzip Selina's suit. Selina writhed as it dragged against her skin. She shuddered as her suit was pulled open, exposing her to the humid air of Ivy’s garden fortress.

Harley bent down and licked Selina's breast. Selina moaned loudly.

“You like that, kitty?”

Selina flushed. “Nn, yes.”

“Good!” She sucked on Selina's nipple, making her groan and press up against Harley, pushing her breast up to her mouth.

Ivy let her leaves fall to the ground, baring herself as she stepped down and knelt by Selina.

“Let's give that nice mouth something to do.”

Selina opened her mouth obediently and Ivy sat over her. Selina mouthed at Ivy’s vulva, licking her from her clit to her hole. Ivy tasted sweet, like nectar, and some part of Selina that still functioned wondered if that was part of whatever transformation Ivy had gone through. Or maybe that's what Ivy wanted to taste like, so she did.

Harley had moved on from her breasts down to Selina's thighs, nipping at them playfully. She leaned forward and licked at Selina, spreading her wide with two fingers to get in deeper.

Ivy, meanwhile, rode Selina's face like a horse. She moaned as Selina, encouraged now by Harley, sucked on her clit, then ran her tongue down to play at her hole. Plants around Ivy grew and bloomed, vines growing thicker and longer as Ivy’s pleasure increased.

Harley stripped and came around to Ivy, kissing her as vines slid up around her body.

“Let's see how Batman compares to some of your tricks, huh, Red?”

Ivy stood and reached out her arms. Vines wrapped around her, spreading out from her hands into smaller shoots. Selina, her eyes glazed, watched them absently, wondering what this was building up to, and if it would do anything to help the fire in her groin.

Ivy knelt down beside Selina and let the vines slip off her one by one. Two wrapped around Selina's breasts, pulsing and squeezing them one after the other. Another snaked up her legs until it entered her, shoving itself in roughly. Selina gasped and a vine pushed its way into her mouth.

She gagged on the vine that pushed into her throat, pumping something that tasted like honey into her mouth. She tried to tell Ivy to take it out, but all that came out was muffled by the thick vine. The one currently pounding away at her pussy seemed to grow larger inside of her and soon she was moaning and writhing in her bonds. Harley and Ivy watched as Selina was spit-roasted, fondling each other. Ivy sent a small vine down to Selina's clit and another to sneak into her ass.

Selina moaned, high and wanton, thrashing in her effort to get more out of the vines. They filled her every hole and milked her tits like they expected something from them. Bound by the vines and her half-open suit, it was all she could do to move with the vines however they wanted her to. She looked to Ivy, her eyes blasted by the sex pollen, pleading for it to stop and for it to continue forever. Finally, it all became too much and she came with a strangled cry, choking on the vine down her throat. The vines shot their nectar into her, sweet and sticky, and she gulped it down hungrily.

The vines pulled out of her, leaving Selina open and debauched. Harley leaned over her.

“See? Wasn't that a better party?”

Selina just looked at her, panting, her eyes still glazed from the pollen.

“She enjoyed it,” Ivy said, kneeling down beside her. “Didn't you, Selina?”

Selina could only nod.

“That's a good girl.”

Selina's body felt heavy and her eyes grew weary. If she could just sleep, just for a minute, she'd be all right. Just a little sleep.

When she finally awoke, she found herself on a rooftop, her suit once again on and zipped. Beside her was a small bottle filled with pollen.

_To our favorite cat. For your wedding night._

Selina rubbed her eyes and groaned. She remembered exactly what had happened last night, and her body felt sore from it all. Still, she took the bottle, tucking it in a pocket as she made her way back to her apartment for some decent, non-drugged sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at femslash, so I hope it's OK. It was a great prompt!


End file.
